


Speak Easy

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Actress!Daisy Johnson, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Car Accident, Car Accident Aftermath, F/M, Mobster!Robbie Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: The Year is 1930. Daisy Johnson is a rising Hollywood starlet. Robbie Reyes is a rising Hollywood mobster. Meeting was only a matter of time.Beta’d by whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Daisy decides she’s done playing games.

Daisy swirled her whiskey idly. The air around her was thick with cigarette smoke and chatter, but it barely registered as a familiar figure sat down next to her.

She knocked back the rest of her drink and wondered why it took so long for him to find her. This was, after all, his speakeasy.

“Hey, girl.” He whispered, his voice barely audible over the laughter around them. “Been hiding under my nose the whole time?”

Daisy set her glass down to eye him. Over the past few weeks, they’d been playing a sort of cat-and-mouse game. It was no secret to her that Robbie Reyes had his eye on her, that’d he wanted her to be his girl. She didn’t hate the idea, he was handsome, wealthy, and surprisingly softhearted for a mobster. She wasn’t just going to roll over for him, though. There was just something thrilling about making him chase her. Since he so seldom seemed to have to work hard for what he wanted.

Tonight, however, she wanted him to catch her.

“And what if I have, Ghost?” His eyes flashed at the nickname but softened as she leaned in close. “What’ll you do, then?”

Robbie gave a sly smile and tugged her closer, “Follow me, girl, and I’ll show you.”


	2. Crash Boom Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Robbie Reyes became The Ghost of LA. 
> 
> Mentions/Covers Robbies car accident.

The clock had struck 10:30 pm and Robbie was up and out of his room in a flash. As silent as he could manage, he crept through the dark house towards the front door. With a final glance around, he slipped out into the night and headed for the car sitting in the driveway.

Tonight was finally the night. 

After months of nonstop work with Fitz, Lucy was finally ready to race again. No thanks to Eli who nabbed her, used her as a getaway car, and only returned her when she was full of so much lead she could’ve passed for a pencil. 

He fondly patted her hood, eager to get going, however no sooner than he’d put his hands on the driver’s side door, a loud ‘ahem’ interrupted him. 

“Does Uncle Eli know you’re racing again?” Gabe called. 

Robbie groaned, caught red-handed. “Why aren’t you in bed?” he countered, turning towards his younger brother. 

“I asked you first.”

“Well, I asked you second,” Robbie smirked. “I bet you were out with a certain someone’s little sister?” Gabe blushed, and Robbie’s smirk got wider. “That’s what I thought.”

Gabe recovered quickly. “Don’t try to turn this around on me, Mr. Street Racer. Didn’t you listen to Eli when he explained how dangerous this was?”

Robbie scoffed. “Like I’m going to listen to life advice from the gangster.”

“Robbie-”

“Hey.” He reached out, putting his hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine. It’s just between me and some Fifth Street guys. Guys we both know.” Gabe still looked unconvinced, so he added, “How about you come with? And if you’re still uncomfortable after an hour, we’ll leave.”

Gabe frowned, his eyes moving from him to Lucy then back to him. “Okay, but only one hour.”

Robbie gave a wicked smile and pushed him towards the passenger side. “Atta boy, c’mon.”

Gabe grinned in return, and as the brothers got into the car, they were completely oblivious to the unmarked van lurking just around the corner.

-

He felt _awful_ was the first thought that crossed Robbie’s mind as he came to. A whole body-ache that throbbed with every beat of his heart. Groggily, he opened his eyes.

“Robbie!” A voice next to him exclaimed. a voice he had trouble placing before it’s owner came into view. “I was getting worried, it looked like you might never wake up!”

“Fitz,” Robbie croaked. Damn, even talking hurt. “Where am I?”

Fitz frowned, worry furrowing his brow. “You mean you don’t remember? You and Gabe were in a car accident.”

He couldn’t remember concrete details, but he could remember being chased, gunfire, the deafening crunch of metal. 

“Someone was shooting at us,” Robbie said slowly. Panic suddenly seized his heart. “Wait, where’s Gabriel?!” 

Fitz gripped his shoulder firmly. “He’s okay,” he assured him. “He’s been in and out of surgeries while you’ve been out,” Fitz paused, a grim look passing over his face. “He’ll survive, but it’s looking like he won’t walk again.”

Guilt tore at Robbie’s insides. This was his fault, he never should have gone out, let alone asked Gabe to come with him. 

“Who attacked us?” he asked.

“Eli seems convinced that it was the Bauers. A turf war broke out as soon as you were through the hospital doors,” Fitz explained, but he sounded unsure, and Fitz was hardly unsure about anything.

“But you aren’t convinced?” Robbie asked, picking up on Fitz’s odd tone of voice. 

Fitz glanced around like he was worried Eli was going to jump out and shoot him for his doubts. “The day after the accident, Mack overheard some of our guys bragging about being ‘instrumental’ to Eli’s plans.” Fitz scrubbed a hand over his face. “They didn’t mention the accident, but considering the timing, I doubt it was just a coincidence.”

Would Eli really order a hit on them? Sure, he and his uncle had never really seen eye-to-eye, but Gabe? Robbie didn’t want to believe it, but Fitz was right and Mack was no liar.

Slowly, the guilt that was eating away at Robbie turned to anger. 

“Uh oh, I know that look,” Fitz said. “What are you thinking?”

Robbie’s jaw clenched. He was thinking that he was sick of Eli. Of Eli hurting people whenever it suited him to further his wants. Even his own family now.

“I’m thinking,” Robbie began, a plan unfolding in his mind. “That you should call Eli, tell him I'm awake, and that I’d love to help stop the Bauers.” He met Fitz’s confused gaze. “But make no mistake, I’m taking Eli down. And I’d like your help. Mack’s too.”

Slowly, Fitz gave a sharp smile. “I’ll ask him right away, Boss.”


End file.
